Chocolate Milk
by Bathory's Botanist
Summary: What will happen when a brown haired genius addicted to chocolate milk enters into the Wammy's House? And how will she get along with the other chocoholic? Possible OCxMello, possible Lemon..or Lime.. some sort of citrus
1. Chapter 1

GAME OVER.

" Matt, put that game away when in class." demanded Roger. Science was a pretty boring class in general to most people, and the top three students at the Wammy's House were no exception. Matt slyly pulled a tomagotchi from out of his bag and was button mashing under his desk, as Near was balancing his pencil on his fingertip. Whoosh! and a flying white object knocked the pencil down to the floor. Near looked back and saw the blonde Mello chuckling to himself.

A knock on the door got everyone to glance up from what they were doing, as Roger pulled the handle and let two people in. The older gentleman, tipped his hat, and said hello to everyone. They replied the same way, because they knew it was the founder of the orphanage, Quillish Wammy, also known as Watari. The second one, a young girl of about 15 with brown hair worn in a similar style as Mello's but with twice the length of sidebangs, waved coyly for a moment before Watari left.

Roger pulled her to the center of the room and instructed her, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." and she nodded, noticing everybody examining her pink and black scene motif.

"Hi. My name is ...Maya, and umm I guess Im going to be living here." She went to sit down in a desk just behind Near, and directly to the left of Mello.

Roger went back to the board and stated, "Alright lets continue with class."

After Class

Maya felt a firm touch on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Oi bitch, whats going on? Im Mello."

Dante smirked. "Oh?What a nice way to talk to a lady." She glanced down."Ooh chocolate..."

Mello laughed, "Want a piece?"

" Gimme gimme!"

Mello hesitated for a moment and replied, " Well, we're gonna have to get to know eachother better."

This was followed by a dull pain in his stomach, and immediately afterward a sharp pain in his pants, as he collapsed to the floor he said," I... didn't m-mean like th...that!" After a few seconds he realized, " Goddamn bitch stole my chocolate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mello was blushing furiously as he stood outside the door. Room 406 it said, but Mello knew better. It was the room of stolen sweets, of misappropriated chocolate goods. His hand quivered as he went to knock on the door, but then he remembered what Matt had told him.

"She probably just thought it was a sexual innuendo. She probably didn't know you don't share chocolate with anyone besides your closest friends." He had said, his face lit up in the pale glow of his Nintendo DS.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ His knuckles reddened a bit as he angrily rapped upon the doorframe. No answer. Must not be in, Mello thought, as he turned and began to step away. He heard a creaking noise, and there stood the enemy... the enemy?_ This_ was the enemy? She seemed completely harmless, as she stood there, wearing a lilac nightgown, her hair in an orange bandana for the night, staring at him innocently, as if trying to remember who he was.

Her eyes widened a bit and she pointed a finger directly at his face, "YOU!" Mello looked taken aback , "Me!? You kicked me in the balls and stole my chocolate! Not me, YOU!" She dropped her hand, pursed her lips into a hard flat line, and looked away, "Well.. you did try to get me to have sex for chocolate." Mello stood there, starting to feel awkward, "No. I meant what I said _literally_. I don't share chocolate with anyone I'm not friendly with. So give it back!" Now it was Maya's turn to feel awkward, "Well yes, see the thing is, I already ate it."

Mello could _not_ believe the nerve of this bitch. "You _ate_ it!? You ate _my_ chocolate!?" Maya giggled, "Yep. It was delicious.HAHAHAHAH"

Now, Mello, although generally in need of anger management classes, usually would not stoop to hitting a woman, but this crazy chocolate stealing bitch was an exception. It was interesting though, what followed the swing of his arm toward her face. Maya, being a practicioner of several martial arts, dodged easily, but, also being not quite graceful, stepped to the _inside _of his swing, instead of the outside. This lead to Maya toppling Mello over, Mello's foot catching her ankle, and her falling forward on top of him. It was basically a blur to them, but when they regained their senses Maya was straddling his chest, with her feet on either side of his head. And since she was wearing a nightgown, this gave Mello _quite_ a view.

Maya however,was oblivious to this, and was thinking that since she was the one left standing, rather sitting, instead of lying down, she was the victor. Soon she noticed that Mello's face was similar in color to a tomato, and she tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was turning red about. "Hey are you o...PERVERT!!" She quickly turned beet red and lept to her feet, kicking Mello in the groin once again, and ran into her room, slamming and locking the door.

Mello could only lie there, curled in a ball of pain,muttering under his breath, "Again!"


End file.
